They're Deadly for a Reason
by American Robin
Summary: Peter Perker was the exception for everything Harry was about. He couldn't even hate him for it either. Slash, Peter/Harry, Parksborn. Bit of a character study.


_This is a jumble of different canons. Movieverse, Ultimateverse, cartoonverse (Namely Ultimate Spiderman)_

_I tried to incorporate the seven deadly sins and how Peter brings them out in Harry. I don't think it worked well ugh._

* * *

><p>It's cliché and horrible and all kinds of nutty, but things changed with Harry after he'd met Peter Parker.<p>

Harry was never greedy.

Unlike most kids growing up with everything at their fingertips and money out their ears, Harry didn't constantly want things. He was satisfied with the things he would get – _correction,_ the things money _could _buy. He didn't ask for things, because he never had the need to.

Harry was never envious.

What could anyone else have that he couldn't? He was wealthy, reasonably attractive, and though it wouldn't kill him to try better in his math and science classes, his grades were never anything below a B _and that should make his father proud. _(Whether it did or not isn't exactly...)

Harry could never get angry.

Sure, there were days when dealing with his father was particularly bad, but it never ended in a screaming match with himself, in his room, smashing things against the walls that would later end inconspicuously replaced because no one was suppose to know.

Even if he was the heir to a huge, influential company, Harry wasn't prideful.

He could hold his head high and walk with the grace of an Osborn. He could look in the mirror and not find any - _physical, purely physical _- fault. But he wasn't prideful. He didn't hold his head higher than the rest. He never found a flaw with his appearance because he was completely comfortable with the way he looked and that was _high self-esteem_, nothing to do with pride, really.

Sloth wasn't an issue.

He got up at 6 o'clock –_ on the dot, no exceptions -_ in the morning, _every _morning because he was an Osborn, and Obsorns weren't late because that was a sign of disrespect and Obsorns aren't disrespectable. His father made sure of that.

Gluttony couldn't just be about food, it's excess in anything.

Harry suppose that could apply to him. He had more than other people, of course, but he never thought that he deliberately tried to live in excess. He never craved more than he had because he'd always had enough. (He couldn't define enough, but he knew it was _enough_).

Lust. This one was big.

He'd never really got a chance to lust after very many people since before _him, _but it was weird that he hadn't even developed a measly _crush_ through middle school. Not one.

The period _before him, _and the period _after him_ are very distinct.

He can't tell when the urge to rip Peter's clothes off started, but he knows when it ended – _never._ When it comes to Peter, you can't just _stop. _There are times when it lessens or when you think it goes away completely – _because you haven't seen him in weeks and he wont return your calls_ – but when it comes back its stronger than before. Probably the fact he wont return your calls has something to do with it.

But then he smiles that stupid, goofy, annoying – _incredible, geniune, sweet_ – smile of his, and you're caught _hook, line, and sinker._

He wasn't use to getting too much, and really he never wanted it, but with Peter you can never have _enough._ Or maybe it's just Harry (andMaryJanewhyMaryJane) because Peter was geeky and socially awkward, but that's probably exactly why he – _they, who can forget Mary Jane, Gwen Stacy –_ want him so much.

Harry will be the first to admit he was jealous of them. Of every single girl Peter took to bed – _the thought itself makes him want to gag_. It isn't _fair. _Mary Jane is the one with the green eyes. Peter always had a thing for red heads, and his hair may be auburn but it can't match that fire that Mary Jane has. Don't get him started on Gwen. She may have been a blonde, but she had that same fire inside her that Mary Jane possessed – _how can he compete with that? A model, actress, singer, the first girl Peter loved, the one he watched die. _It wasn't _fair. Itwasn'tfairitwasn't._

He doesn't want to be angry with him but really, it _is_ all his fault. After awhile the endless "I was busy" start to really lose their touch. How hard is it really to just send a simple text his way these days? Harry runs a company for _fucks sake_ and his – supposed - _best friend _can't pass him a simple text? Can't spare him a damn minute of his time? All because of Mary Jane or Spider-man. How does he even know that damned insect anyways? _Why_ does he know him? He killed his father! He's a murderer! And Peter would much rather spend his time with _him_.

He stopped replacing the things he's thrown against the wall.

There's days now, when he doesn't even get out of bed. He vomits in the trash can he leaves next to his bed because it's become such a regular occurance and he gets tired of cleaning his mess. (And Peter still wont return his drunken calls).

In retrospect, he probably shouldn't have kissed him on a whim. They hadn't seen each other in weeks. Hell, Peter had hardly said two words, when he was already being shoved against the door.

He wanted him. He wanted him, and as Norman Osborn would say "You need to be assertive and take what you want." He was going to take Peter because he wanted him.

Peter wasn't even pushing back. He just stood there, frozen, waiting it out.

Harry is greedy. He keeps kissing him, trying to stick his tongue in him mouth. He gets tired of Peter standing still, no reciprocration, just a cold stance. He stops, angrily shoves Peter and hears his back thud against the door.

"Harry..." He doesn't even wait for him to finish. He's not even sure Peter had anything to say.

"Get out."

"Harry, I'm sorry. I want..."

"Get out!" Its practically a shout and Peter bristles against the door.

His fists are clenched and posture rigid as he leaves. "I'm sorry, Harry," he says, as his last words. Harry throws the nearest thing to him, watching it break against the closed door.

He doesn't bother picking the glass up, just drops to the floor.

He's made many mistakes in his life. Falling in love with Peter Parker is probably his biggest.

* * *

><p><em>At first, I liked the idea, and then I feel like I didn't do it enough justice. I just need to release all my pent up Parksborn feels.<em>


End file.
